


No Resemblance

by ishtarelisheba



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ish promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: Upon discovering a television show entitled Stargate Universe, Belle has Rumpelstiltskin sit down to watch with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - _Anonymous said: Rumbelle watching SGU (Rush doesn't have to look like Rumple, but you definitely can include it. Mostly I just want their reactions to scifi and space) :D_

“What is this you want me to see?” he asked, accepting the bowl full of popcorn as Belle held it out to him.

She plopped down next to him on the sofa and leaned against his side, leaning up to take the remote from the coffee table and settling in again. “I started watching it yesterday while you were at work, and I thought you might enjoy it.”

Rumpel picked up a few pieces of popcorn and tilted them from his palm into his mouth. “What _is_ it, though?”

“Stargate Universe,” she said, pressing buttons and moving through things on the television screen until she seemed to at last approach the actual source of entertainment.

“I recognized one of those words…”

“I thought you would appreciate one character in particular.”

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had made similar remarks in regards to books in the past, and he wasn’t terribly certain that it boded well when applied to a visual medium, either. The show started _in media res,_ with a number of people tumbling through what appeared to be a vertical puddle of water. He looked to Belle, who watched with her lower lip pinched between her teeth. The chaotic scene ended and switched to a young man playing a computer game.

“Him,” Belle said when the boy answered the door and a small statured man wearing a slightly frumpy suit and sunglasses walked onscreen. “Pay attention to him. He’s my favorite.”

The young man was transported to a ship, as Belle explained, and she began patting his leg rather insistently.

“Look!” she said as it became obvious that the ship orbited some planet or other that was clearly not familiar. “Rumpel, look at that!”

“I see, sweetheart.” He couldn’t help but smile - both in response to her reaction and the effect in the scene. 

“People can actually go into space, you know,” Belle said, her eyes glued to what was happening on the show. “Not _exactly_ like that. Not yet. Maybe someday, but they have ships in this land that can go into space!”

“So I’ve heard.” Rumpel slipped his arm around her, snugging her close. 

He watched through the first few episodes of the show with her, paying particular attention - as she continued to remind him - to this Dr. Rush character that seemed to be her pet.

“What do you think?” she asked after coming back from a washroom break.

Rumpel hemmed and hawed a bit, knowing good and well what she asked. He pretended that she asked after a broader opinion. “It’s an intriguing premise for a television show.”

“Isn’t it?” She smiled, sitting next to him again. “What do you think about Nicholas, though?”

“Ah. He’s…”

She raised her eyebrows, nodding encouragingly.

“He’s…” He cringed inwardly. “He’s a bit of an arse…”

“Rumpel!” Belle sighed, her mouth quirking with a hint of disappointment.

“You deny it?” he challenged.

“Well, no, but he was doing all he could.”

“He was,” Rumpel agreed. “And I understand why he’s done the things he has thus far. He’s still a bit of an arse.”

“I suppose.” She stuck her hand down the sofa cushions, pulling the remote from where it had slid in her hurry to run to the bathroom. “I _was_ going to tell you how he reminds me of you.”

“Reminds you of _me?”_ he sputtered, looking at her as though she’d grown a second head. _“How?”_

“Well, as you’ve just pointed out…” She smirked, pressing a button to wake the television from the symbol bouncing around the screen. 

“I’m a bit of an arse, hm?” He cocked an eyebrow at her before conceding, “I’d say that’s fair.”

“A lovable one, though.”

“Lovable?”

“Very.” Belle put a hand on his thigh, bracing so that she could raise herself up and plant a kiss on his cheek. “And then there’s the physical resemblance.”

“Resemblance? I don’t see it.”

“Come now. The hair - just look at the hair.”

He scoffed. “My hair does _not_ look like that.”

“There’s the issue of stature.”

“Oh, hardly!”

“You see a difference in stature?” she asked, just waiting to see what he could come up with. 

“I’m taller,” Rumpel said, though it wasn’t a terribly firm claim. “By a couple of inches, at least.”

Belle had to press her lips together for a moment before she could answer. “You are. Of course.”

“I feel as though you aren’t being sincere in your agreement…” He sat forward to set the half-eaten bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

“No, no, I’m being completely sincere!” She felt a laugh bubbling up, knowing what was coming.

He leaned into her, his hands wrapping around the sides of her waist to keep her from wriggling back, and she squealed as he ducked his head to nuzzle into her neck. She slid her hands around the back of his neck even as she squirmed. He nipped and kissed until she had no choice but to let the building giggles escape her.

“You’re a much snappier dresser, I’ll admit,” she said at last, laughter taking her breath. 

Rumpel stole a quick kiss from her lips, a satisfied grin on his own. “And taller.”

“Yes,” she said, smothering a snorting laugh at his insistence. “And you’re taller.”


End file.
